


No Time

by Forget_About_Me



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Desperation, Donna is Donna, Episode: s04e01 Partners in Crime, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Omorashi, On Purpose, Urination, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: One should really plan ahead when spending the better part of the day stuck in a cupboard, or regret is to be had.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Kudos: 12





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had for a while now and I've just written this in one session of about 2 hours. I just suddenly had to write it now! I really kinda like the concept I'm showing here.  
> This isn't proofread because well I'm me.  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Not sure about the title or summary, might change it.

As they watched the ship with the little Adipose leave, the pounding of his overfilled bladder was overwhelming the Doctor’s being. 

The small bowling ball filled with piss was becoming the sole focus of his universe. He couldn’t remember ever having to pee this badly, and he had dealt with a desperate need to urinate before. More often than he would’ve liked to admit. But this time it was so much more overwhelming, his bladder was repeatedly punching him in the gut, and it took effort not to double over and hug his stomach.

Donna was with him, she had looked for him for however long she had looked for him. Becoming a slave to his body in her presence was definitely not how he wanted their reunion to go. 

God, it was embarrassing.

Especially considering how much of an arse he had made of himself when they had met the first time. Back then he had ended up way too full. He had resorted to nipping in an alley as they had made their way towards the church where she was supposed to get married. Donna had teased him about his Martian bladder capacity back then, obviously assuming he just had a small bladder. She hadn’t left him any room to correct her and inform her that he could, in fact, go longer without a loo much longer than humans could.

Nearly wetting himself twice out of the two situations they had been in together was definitely a bad track record, and definitely not helping him to convince Donna he hadn’t a bladder the size of a pea.

In hindsight, he really should’ve used the loo before leaving to lock himself up for the whole day in the Adipose Industries building. But despite owning a time machine, the power of hindsight was way beyond him. No one could live without the magic of regret, there was always something.

And right that moment it was not relieving himself when he had been able to. And, boy did it come with a lot of regrets.

_ Just a bit longer. _ He soothed his impatient bladder, as he moved away from Donna’s embrace.

“Come on, let’s go down.” Moving to go inside, he could only hope that Donna would follow him without complaints. Something that wasn’t guaranteed. Donna would earlier make a racket than follow without a good reason to.

And right now he couldn’t deal with Donna being Donna. Oh, he loved her for it, it was part of her personality.

But when part of his personality threatened to burst, he couldn’t be expected to take her on. Not that he ever could. But his current state of being severely limited his already non-existent ability to argue with Donna.

As they walked into the hallway he forced himself not to react at all towards the urgent throbbing balloon in his lower body. Something that was incredibly difficult when every step he took the sensation of getting hit by a sledgehammer shook through his core. 

Donna was talking to him, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was telling him, though he suspected it was about how she found him. It was nothing but background noise to him. 

He was a radio and the world around him were the senders. At that moment the only channel he could receive loud and clear was his bladder. And he didn’t like the music it had to offer.

_ Quite the opposite, actually. _

If he was completely honest with himself he had no idea how he was going to make it back to his ship dry. Let alone without admitting it to Donna, she was never going to let him live it down.

He needed the toilet like 3 hours ago. In the past 3 hours, his need had grown from urgent to beyond urgent.

He almost cried in relief as they rounded a corner and two doors came into view, one labelled with the universal cartoon for a female and the other.

_ Was labelled male. _

As soon as they reached the door he stopped in his tracks, slightly turning towards Donna who turned to him with a questioning look.

“Uhm, I gotta-” He pointed his thumb to the door to the men’s room, before turning around and sprinting in, not giving her a chance to respond. 

_ Absolutely unable to wait any longer. _

Already fumbling with the fastenings of his trousers he practically ran towards the urinal closest to the door, magically managing to pull himself free just as he reached it.

His muscles didn’t waste a second before completely relaxing, causing his pent-up pee to shoot from his bladder. Not bothering to bite back a moan he closed his eyes as the relief shot from his bladder to every part of his body. 

_ It really had been too long. _

Honestly, he wasn’t even entirely sure how long it had been since he had last relieved himself, the last few weeks since Martha had left him had been a complete blur.

The Time Lord was startled out of his overwhelming and deserved, in his opinion, relief when the bathroom door was thrown open. 

Opening his eyes he whipped his head towards the door, which he could just about see from where he was standing.

“Donna!” His face heated up with the embarrassment of her seeing him in such a vulnerable position. He wanted nothing more but to cut off his stream, zip back up and get his cool back pretending he had just been investigating the bathroom for other aliens instead of making use of it.

But he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop pissing if his life had been dependent on it. There was no way he could convince his overtaxed muscles to hold another, but smaller, ocean back. 

Resigning himself to the fact that Donna wanted to talk to him as he was using the urinal, he let himself relax again, pretending as if he didn’t care the slightest that he was there with him as he was,

_ Exposed _ .

Whatever she wanted, he couldn’t help but wish that it could’ve been dealt with at a time when he wasn’t hanging out of his trousers. Surely there was nothing so urgent that it couldn’t wait the few minutes he needed. 

_ Well, apparently there was. _

“Britain nearly got taken over by  _ fat.  _ This building obviously was involved in it, and they are probably going to search it somewhere in the near future.” Donna summed up. “And  _ You!  _ You decide that this is the perfect time to go for a  _ wee! _ ” She accused.

The Time Lord sighed, oh he knew perfectly well that she was right. They needed to get out of here before they got arrested for the investigation. Not that he couldn’t prevent that using the psychic paper. He’d prefer not to get any attention in situations like this.

They did need to leave the building as fast as they could, but he was sure not attracting attention to himself by wetting his pants counted for something.

“Well, I wouldn’t say perfect.” He started, desperately trying to ignore that he was having a conversation in his conversation. “But yeah, I know. We will be perfectly fine, don’t worry.”

Behind him, he could hear Donna sigh.

“Just as well, it wouldn’t do to get arrested for aiding an alien invasion because you had to empty your teeny tiny bladder.”

The Time Lord felt heath spread up his neck, he was pretty certain it coloured his cheeks. “Donna! My bladder really isn’t that small!”

“You really had to go didn’t you?” She continued a bit gentler. “God, you’re still weeing! Where do you even keep all that! You’re so thin!” She paused slightly. “Are you nearly done?”

“My bladder is better at expanding when necessary within my body.” He explained, his stream was finally starting to taper down. “And yeah, nearly done.”

“Good.”

As his bladder was finally empty he let out a deep breath as he shook himself dry before tucking everything back in his pants and zipping his trousers back up. Turning towards Donna, avoiding eye contact he quickly walked over towards the sinks, where she was leaning against. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled as he washed his hands.

Donna shook her head waiting until he dried his hands before tugging him out of the bathroom. “It’s fine Spaceman. When you gotta go, you gotta go, after all. But really couldn’t you have timed that better?”

“Maybe.” He admitted. “But I haven’t had a chance to go since this morning. I spend the time hiding in that cupboard, waiting until it was safe to explore. And I didn’t dare to go while investigating. If I’d been caught, while I was.” He blushed. “Well, I just couldn’t.”

“Wait, you have been holding that the whole day!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I uhm cheapened out of the ending here, but really I think this is a good place to end it


End file.
